


Please Don't Die

by Bass_Line



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Not What It Looks Like, Really it's not as bad as what the title suggests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: "Don't do this Yukina."





	Please Don't Die

"Please don't do this." Yukina sighed, her exhaled breath turning into fog on that winter day. She was standing at the edge of the cliff, the sunset before her. She glanced over her shoulder, her devoted band standing behind her. "Don't do this Yukina."

"Minato-san, please. Just… just slowly take a step back."

"Please don't die. Don't do this Yukina-san!"

"Please…" Yukina could feel her eyes starting to brim with tears, an uncharacteristic action for her. She willed herself to tear her gaze from them, not wanting to show a rare sign of weakness in front of the people that respected her. "Minato-san…!"

"Everyone… I'm sorry." Yukina muttered, her voice choked with tears as she struggled to breathe her final words. "... Goodbye."

"Yukina, no!" Lisa surged forward, attempting to grab Yukina. She was too late, for she had barely missed Yukina's collar as the latter jumped. "... Oh well, I tried."

"You could've at least pretended to be more concerned for me." Yukina sighed, removing her headphones. She stretched her back, how long had she been sitting in that chair and how long did they waste valuable rehearsal time playing NFO? Ako shrugged, her fingers clacking away on the keyboard. "Are you guys not going to question why I jumped?"

"You already told us that there was a cat down there. It was Lisa-nee that wanted to save you."

"To be honest, I didn't see the point of saving a Level 14 Bard who can barely walk in one direction." Sayo remarked, her eyes trained on the computer screen. "It didn't help that Minato-san only had 46 HP left."

"Sayo, she's my best friend. I can't just let her die!"

"Lisa, does that mean that you would've allowed me to die if I wasn't your best friend?"

"Uhhh…" Lisa trailed off, unable to look her best friend in the eyes. "Rinko, I'm gonna get a skill point soon. What skill should I invest it in?"

"Hmm… m-maybe… potion crafting speed?"

"Great, thanks." The remaining four girls continued to mash their keyboards (and occasionally their mouse controls), ignoring Yukina. "... So when should I revive Yukina?"

"Now would be great Lisa."

"Ignore the deadweight Imai-san, she'll revive once she restarts the game."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is the first time I feel hatred towards you Sayo."

"You're still deadweight Minato-san."


End file.
